Hide and Seek
by Redawilo
Summary: America's idea of "fun" does not match up with England's. And sadly, it does not match up with a lot of other nation's ideas, either.


So I've decided that my first post on this site would be my most popular fanfic that I've posted on another site. Although I've made a couple of adjustments to the Rules section.

***********

It was all America's idea. He had been leaving the meeting room one afternoon when suddenly he stopped, 'causing England to run into him. Not even noticing the short man had done so, America whispered to himself, "We should play hide and seek…" At that point in time, England could only guess what was to come.

-----

So now twenty-seven of them are inside a European castle and a huge game of hide and seek is in motion. There are five who offered to start as "it". They are England, France, Russia, Spain, and Prussia. The rules, aside from the usual ones, were laid out by America and are as follows:

Rules:

No other doors are to be locked.

No leaving the castle you are disqualified.

5 people are "it" at a time, if you're caught, then you switch positions and you must close your eyes and count to 25 before starting again.

If two people are tagged at once, they are both it, but must work separately.

You don't have to stay in one place.

No helping people who are "it".

You have to tag the person you find to change positions.

You CAN tag back, you CAN be "it" more than once.

All articles of clothing and other items one is wearing MUST remain in place during the game (that includes YOU France!) unless of course you are using the bathroom.

And so, the other twenty-two were given a one minute head start, and once that minute was up, the game began!

-----

England was pissed off that America had started such a ridiculous game. He was determined to find the bugger and tag him. In the middle of his fumed state, he walks right past a quivering Canada. At last he spots America and the chase begins!

-----

France has quickly found this game to be less exciting than he had hoped. He wanders around, not looking for anyone in particular. He finds Switzerland, and with some difficulty, managed to tag the trigger-happy youth.

-----

Russia is out looking for one of the Baltics, and to avoid Belarus at all costs. Luckily he spots Lithuania, but Poland snags him and the two flee for dear life. Russia decides not to try fighting to get past Poland in this game and instead begins looking for China.

-----

Spain doesn't care at all that he's it, not really. He wanders around awhile and eventually finds Romano in a closet. TAG! And Romano's it and Spain runs off to find his own place to hide.

-----

Prussia has found his way into the castle's dungeon. Overly enjoying being surrounded by whips and chains and other potentially kinky objects, he completely forgets the game at hand and begins trying to find which would be the most rewarding to use on Germany.

-----

England has now come across Italy and Austria. Both have fled from him, but he doesn't give chase. He's still set on tagging America.

-----

Switzerland wanders about, hoping to find somebody to tag. Egypt happens to be sitting with his jackal, having no intention of hiding or running. He is tagged and reluctantly gets up to do his job.

-----

Russia finds Turkey and Greece fighting outside a bedroom over who gets to hide with Japan. He just smiles and leaves them to their brawl, since he's still after China.

-----

Romano is annoyed to have been caught. He doesn't want to waste his energy finding someone to tag. Luckily for him, Korea comes bolting down the hall, having just avoided Russia and in going past Romano is tagged.

-----

Sealand is unfortunate enough to wander into the dungeon and find Prussia. Prussia, being in his own little world and not wanting to leave, lazily tags the boy and goes back to investigating everything. Sealand skips off happily.

-----

England spots Sweden leading Finland into a room and shuts the door in an attempt to hide. England shrugs this off and continues his hunt for America.

-----

Egypt has his jackal on the ground, sniffing out somebody to tag. He really doesn't care for playing this game, and the sooner he passes on his job, the sooner he can quit. He finds Belarus who doesn't mind being tagged, as she can now search for her beloved elder brother.

-----

Russia discovers China leaving the bathroom, thus making him fair game. Taking the older man by surprise, Russia more than tags him, but actually picks him up and takes him into an open bedroom. He closes the door behind him and locks it. Both are now disqualified.

-----

Korea's running about aimlessly. He hopes to find his brothers, but isn't having a lot of luck. But wait just a moment; he's spotted Turkey and Greece in the midst of their brawl. From what they are yelling, he discovers where Japan is hiding and slips past them. He lunges into the small space beneath the bed and almost gets a hold of Japan. But Japan crawls out just in time and hurries from the room. Upon leaving, Korea sees that Turkey has lost and Greece is nowhere to be seen. Korea sighs and tags Turkey.

-----

Sealand finds Estonia and Latvia. But he trips and they get away.

-----

England's still in pursuit of the evasive America.

-----

Belarus can't seem to find Russia. But she finds Poland and Lithuania and easily tags them both. They quickly part to avoid being disqualified.

-----

Turkey is now pissed off at Greece and cursing him for being tagged. He finds Hungary, and after getting bashed in the face by her frying pan, tags her.

-----

Italy sort of walks into Sealand, thus getting himself tagged.

-----

England has yet another close encounter with America, but loses him somehow after following him around a corner.

-----

Poland finds Estonia and Latvia. In tagging them, he trips and loses a shoe. Estonia's glasses are knocked off, and Latvia is crushed beneath the two who seem to have passed out. He gives up and the other two are disqualified.

-----

Lithuania isn't having much luck. He finds Switzerland. But Switzerland is determined not to be tagged again and shoots at him. Lithuania chooses life and goes to find someone else.

-----

Hungary spots Austria sitting on a bench in the courtyard. He has no intention of playing such a childish game and gives no effort in playing it. Hungary giggles and joins him, giving up on the game as well.

-----

Italy seems to have forgotten completely what it was he was doing. He finds his way into the kitchen in hopes of making some pasta. For some reason Germany is waiting for him there and seems to be a little…drunk. In asking why Germany is there, Italy finds himself being kissed by the man. They quickly are um…disqualified.

-----

England is hot on America's heels. This time for sure he will tag the stupid one who started this whole ordeal. But England is halted as a door is opened in his face. In the midst of this, he loses sight of America and doesn't seem to notice Finland and Sweden leaving the room, both red in the face and disqualified.

-----

Lithuania finds Japan and Greece. But they both are more than obviously disqualified. Burned by this image, Lithuania gives up.

-----

England's the only one left who is still it. He's found Spain and Romano, and Spain claims that the two are no longer in the game. Romano looks very flustered. England doesn't care and moves on. He spots France and has half a mind to tag him when he remembers his true purpose. He fights down the urge to get France and continues his hunt for America.

-----

Korea's gotten bored because he can't seem to find Japan or China. He leaves the castle wondering if Hong Kong is home for him to grope.

-----

Sealand took his hat off to brush some dirt off after tripping on Estonia, Latvia, and Poland. Latvia has to inform him that he is now disqualified. Sealand begins to cry.

-----

Egypt and Turkey have found each other. Both agree that this game has gotten very boring and they go home.

-----

Belarus still can't find Russia. She wonders if he might have left in an attempt to get away from her. She leaves the castle to check on this theory.

-----

Switzerland finds a clock and discovers it is now much later than he had thought. He quickly leaves, hoping to get home early enough to see that Liechtenstein gets to bed on time.

-----

England has found America! And America seems to be getting very worn out. He begins the chase once more and America makes a quick turn into an open room in hopes of losing him. But luck is not on his side this time as he finds himself in a bedroom. The only escape now being blocked by an advancing and triumphant England, America thinks fast and comes up with a last minute strategy. He determines that if he's going to be tagged, he's going to get revenge for it. He suddenly kisses England the throws the stunned man down onto the bed. They then proceed to be disqualified.

-----

Prussia's about run himself out of blood with all the wonderful thoughts the dungeon has given him. He is lying on the floor in a very dizzy state as blood trickles slowly from his nose.

-----

Meanwhile, France has found Canada and has thoroughly had sure that both of them are quite disqualified.

-----

Fin~

**********

Psst, Prussia's the only one who has not been disqualified. You know what that mean!? PRUSSIA IS THE WINNER! He is JUST that awesome!

Reviews are much loved~


End file.
